


On the Pirate's Seas

by AdoringLitOink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And has NSFW, F/M, Mabill, Oh and this is a Pirate AU, Ok bye, ahaha see that reference I did?, cause I ship it hard, i'm gonna stop now, no?, oh yeah, ok, so bewarb, this is probably gonna have alot of smut in it, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringLitOink/pseuds/AdoringLitOink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines and her family are just pirates sailing throughout the sea. But what happens when Bill Cipher thinks she's the perfect treasure for him? And just to make things even salty-er. Ahaha, get it? Cause the sea is salt water... ANYWAYS, what happens when Bill decides to kidnap her? 'Cause what better way of showing her that he wants her than doing that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first fanfic ever of Gravity Falls. But, I've done writing before so it can't be that bad... Hopefully. Sooooooooo I hope you guys like it.

It was a sunny morning. The seagulls flying around as if they actually knew where they were going. The waves crashing down gently against the dock. But never mind all that. There was a ship sailing out in the ocean called the Stan O' War II. A family of four members that lived on it.

"Dipper."

The 17 year old boy groaned.

"... Diiiippeeeerrrr."

He grabbed a pillow and muffled his ears with it.

"... DipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDipperDip-"

"WHAT?" said the boy, finally getting up of his bed.

"... Hi."

Dipper groaned and flopped back onto his bed. He never knew how he was able to put up with his sister annoyingness.

"I'M JOKING!" she shoved him.

A little too hard since the shove made him fall off his bed.

"Whoops." said Mabel as she hanged upside down from his bed and watched him rub his head in frustration.

"What do you want, Mabel?" asked her twin.

Mabel sat up in his bed and tried to make eye contact.

"Well first of all, is this the slice of pizza from last week-"

"Gimme that." said Dipper as he yanked the pizza from her hand and took a bite out of it.

"Bleh. And second of all-... Oh-Ho-Ho! Is this a picture of Pacifica Northwest?!" said Mabel as she grabbed a photo that was hidden under his pillow.

Dipper's face flushed into a shade of red as Mabel's eyes widen at the picture, but soon turned into a huge grin.

"To my Dippy? XOXO? Look at my little brother go! He has a Northwest wrapped around his finger, and I bet that's not only thing that she wraps around, if you know what I-"

"WHAT WAs it that you were gonna tell me and not by the things that are on my bed?" coughed Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel turned around and with a blink of an eye turned back around, again upside down with two googley eyes on her chin.

"'Ello, Dipper! Guess who?" she asked in a silly voice.

"Oh. What joy." said Dipper, rolling his eyes. "Mr. Upside-Downington."

"That's right! And can you guess what day it is today?"

"The day we're finally old enough for this sort of thing?"

"... Um. Kinda. Actually." said Mabel, in her normal voice.

Mabel jumped off Dipper's bed while Dipper stood up from the ground.

"It's our 18th birthday today!" said Mabel pointing to a calendar, with a circle around 'August 31'.

"Woah! That's today? I hardly even remembered since-"

"Since you and Pacifica were too busy together?" Interrupted Mabel, wiggling her eyebrows.

Dipper was again a red shade. "No. Mabel. What I meant to say was since all of us go treasure hunting nowadays."

"Riiiiiggghhhhtttt." said Mabel, still wiggling her eyebrows.

Dipper facepalmed himself. "Why did I put that picture there?"

"'Cause it's destiny!"

"Destiny of what?"

"For me to finally Blackmail you!"

"Some sister."

"The greatest. Now come on! Grunkle Stan and Ford are already up!" said Mabel, grabbing his arm.

"Woah! Uh-Um-Mabel! Let me go get changed first!" said Dipper, trying to stop his sister from taking him out of the room.

"Nope! You know the rules! If you're not up by 8:30, you gotta face the consequences." said Mabel trying to pull him out.

"It's not even 8:30! It's-..." he turned to look at the owl clock that hanged on the wall. It marked '10:58'. "-... Oh. How is it that I overslept?"

"Probably cause you dreamt about Pacifica." laughed Mabel.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" asked Dipper.

"Nope!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Thanks to Mabel's mercy, she let Dipper change into clothes. They two went up the stares and on the main deck of the ship.

"Argh, Matey! We have seem to reach the docks!"

"Grunkle Stan. You don't have to say that every time we're going to the docks."

"Kid, as a pirate, it is in fact, unnecessary to say it, but fun to do to annoy you."

Dipper huffed in annoyance as Stan ruffled his hair.

"LAND-HO!" yelled Mabel as she dropped the anchor.

"Ow!"

Mabel's eyes widen in surprise and she peeked out.

"Sorry, Toby! I didn't see you swimming there."

Toby's unconscious body floated.

"... He'll be fine."

Mabel walked over to Grunkle Ford, who had layers of paper all over him.

"Now if we're here... The treasure has to be somewhere around here..." said Ford, scratching his head.

"Hey Grunkle Ford! Whatcha got there?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, hello Mabel. I'm just seeing where this X might-"

"BORING! How about we go with Dipper and Stan and-"

"Play How-Many-Wallets-Can-I-Get-Before-A-Mob-Start-Running-After-Us?" said Grunkle Stan, appearing beside them.

"Why is stealing necessary? Our boat is filled with treasure chests underneath."

Stan shrugged. "I dunno. More money?"

"Stan, these kids need to do something more educational, not just-"

"Oh, blah blah blah! Nerdy stuff there and here. Lightin' up, Ford! You have got to admit by now that we're pirates now."

"I wouldn't call it tha-"

"You're trying to find where the X leads to so we can find more treasure."

"... Okay so maybe, but that doesn't mean the kids should do it!"

"Looks like they disagree with you there, Poindexter."

"Huh? What do you-"

Stan pointed to the docks and Dipper and Mabel were there, trying to grab some guys wallet.

"... I might be mistaken then. But didn't Mabel once say she had a pure heart?"

"Really? After our last adventure, I think she no longer thinks the same."

Ford rubbed his chin, trying to remember until it hit him.

They were sailing in Enchanted Waters, where Mabel's friends, Candy, Wendy and Grenda, came along to help with the map.

Grenda chanted some ancient spell and a stone wall came up. However, the treasure they were trying to get to was protected by unicorns. They said only a pure heart could have the treasure.

Mabel was sure she was the one, but when the unicorn said she wasn't the one, she was devastated for hours, trying to get be a pure of heart. Until two more unicorns came up and said it was all a scam. Then the unthinkable was done. Mabel had punched a unicorn. Then everyone fought until the unicorns begged them to go away and ended up giving them the treasure.

Back to reality, Ford looked at Stan.

"C'mon! Just one game. Didn't you say you were a criminal in the other dimension?"

"Why, yes, but all that is-"

"Then prove it, Poindexter."

Ford was about to object, but seeing into Stan's eyes, he saw the two of them little. Running around and how they've always planned to sail around the world. And here they are. He closed his mouth.

"Fine. But just one game!"

He promised himself to makeup the time he has lost with his brother, although he doesn't want Stan to find out, cause he knows that he'll make fun of him for being such a softy.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mabel and Dipper giggled as they ran from the man they just stole his wallet from.

"Ooh! Dipper! Look!" pointed Mabel.

It took a second to find where Mabel was pointing at, until he spotted it.

A guy scratching his butt.

"... You worry me sometimes, Mabel."

"Wh-? No! Not the guy! Look at his pocket."

Dipper looked down at the man's pocket and finally saw what Mabel was pointing at to.

It was a hot pink spinel, shapped as a llama.

"You know who you can give it to, right?" squealed Mabel, quietly.

"... Grunkle Ford?"

Mabel's squealing was replaced with a facepalm.

"What does Pacifica even see in you?"

"Shut up! But... Help me out?"

"One distraction coming right up!"

Mabel walked up to the man, who was now sniffing his own hand.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! But you can call me the girl of your dreams." she winked.

The boy looked at her in sudden interest.

"Gideon." he said grabbing her hand and gently kissing it.

Mabel laughed nervously, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ooh! You seem to have alot of muscle there." said Mabel, quickly. She was touching his chest, trying to get to the spinel.

"Muscle? I wouldn't exactly call it that, more like a ball of fat." said Gideon.

"Ha! Hahahaha you're so funny." she smiled as she finally reached it.

"Really? We-"

"Hey kids! Looks like I won... Well lost. Cause the mobs already onto us! Hurry up and-Oh. You were in the middle of something?" said Grunkle Stan, behind a bush.

"Yeah. Sorta." glared Mabel.

"Wait, wha-?"

"WellGideonItWasNiceTalkingToYouOrNotButYouHeardMyGrunkleGottaRun!"

And with that Mabel was out as quick as a flash. Grunkle Stan and Ford were running in front of her while she was running besides Dipper.

"Get back 'ere!" yelled Gideon and started running after them, along with the mob.

The four kept on running. Grunkle Stan even managed to throw a person at them.

"Sorry!" yelled Mabel.

"Not really!" Stan said.

The four finally arrived at the ship and Dipper quickly pulled up the anchor.

Stan took the wheel and sailed on out of there, leaving an angry mob at dock and Toby's still unconscious body floating in the water. The family went to set sail to 'Gravity Falls' Island.

"Here you go bro-bro!" said Mabel, throwing him the spinel

"Woah! You actually got a hold of it? Thanks Mabel!" Dipper hugged Mabel.

"Aw, it was nothing."

"No, really, I owe you one."

"Weeellll maybeee you could pay me back by Dipifica babies."

"Wait, what?"

Mabel did an 'Ok' sign with her hand and with the other she just held one finger. Than she put the finger in the 'Ok' signal, making Dipper's eyes widen.

"Argh! We have seen to reach-"

"YES, GRUNKLE STAN! WE CAN SEE THE DOCKS." gritted Dipper through his teeth.

"Yeesh. Talk about a short temper."

"Aw, Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think... Little of him!" laughed Mabel.

The two gave each other a high five as Dipper groaned in frustration.

"Aw come on, kid! It's your special day today. And we're gonna get you two one of the most tastiest cakes Lazy Susan has." said Grunkle Stan.

Grunkle Ford dropped the anchor this time, and luckily no one was in the waters.

The four jumped off the boat and their feet made contact with the docks. 

They all walked to the Diner, however Ford looked as if he had something in his mind.

Grunkle Stan opened the door for the three and as soon they entered the Diner~

"SURPRISE!" everyone that was in there yelled.

The twins were in awe. There were balloons up in the air, streamers hanging up on the ceiling, confetti scattered on the floor, presents that were on the corner of a table and not to mention a tasty looking cake in the center with the candles that form a '18' on it.

"Aww! You guys! You shouldn't have." smiled Mabel.

"It was the least we could do." said Candy, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah! You always bring us cool stuff from your guys adventures! Like that cursed Monkey head!" exclaimed Grenda.

"We don't have to pay for all this, do we?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"No! It's on the house. Wink!" winked Lazy Susan.

"Well then. What are you kids waiting for? Blow out the candles!"

Right when the two were about to blow them out, the entrance door burst open.  
Everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

"Well, well, well..."


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna have Dipifica fluff.

"If it isn't the Pines family!" said a tall, slender man. He had an eyepatch and blonde with black hair. He had a cane in hand and his suit was all yellow with black tiles.

"Bill..." said Ford, gritting his teeth.

"Fordsy! I've been waiting an eternity to have a chat face to face! Ready to make that deal?"

"Not ever, nor ever in your dreams, Cipher!"

"Aww. You'll change your mind soon enough." Bill walked around. "And what is this?... A party? And I wasn't invited? I'm hurt. I truely am." he wiped a fake tear away. "No matter, my parties are more fun in particular. Me and my friends always have one when we're sailing."

Everyone kept on staring at him, however the Pines kept glaring at him.

"Well, I know when I'm not welcomed somewhere, but know this!" he turned to the family. "A darkness approaches, soon something that you all love will be taken away from, and never seen again." he grinned.

He went back to the entrance door and looked over his shoulder. "And Happy Birthday to you Shooting Star and Pine Tree."

And with that, the door opened and closed, he was gone.

"Who was that hunky hot mess?" said Grenda.

All eyes were back on the family.

"Bill Cipher." Ford pinched the bridge of his nose.

The whole room gasped.

"Wait, you mean THE Bill Cipher?" gasped Wendy "The demon of the seas? I thought it was just some sort of legend!"

"Unfortunately, he isn't. Hopefully it was some kind of legend so we wouldn't have to deal with him." groaned Dipper.

The room was dead silent, Ford saw Dipper and Mabel's uncomfortableness and decided to break it.

"But forgetting everything that has just happened in the last 2 minutes, let's not talk about it. We're here to celebrate my niece and nephew's birthday." smiled Ford.

"YEAH!" the room cheered.

Dipper and Mabel smiled broadly when everyone sang them Happy Birthday. Grunkle Stan lit the candles and as soon as they stopped singing, they blew them out.

"So what did you guys wish for?" asked Candy.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" said Mabel.

Everyone looked at her with widen eyes.

"Kidding. True love." she laughed.

"... Well then. I wished for more adventures with my family! Yeah. That was definitely it." said Dipper.

Everyone awed at that.

"Are you sure it wasn't BABBA-"

"Shut it, Mabel!"

Mabel snickered, knowing her brother.

At that moment, the door bashed open again.

"PRESENTS!" roared Soos, with a stack behind his back.

"Soos!" said Dipper and Mabel in unison.

"Hey, hambones! How's it going?"

The two tackled him down and grabbed the stack that he had.

"Oh. OH. I see what you two did there. Pretty clever." said Soos.

The two snickered and started to open up their presents.

"Mabel, I need to talk with you." 

Mabel turned her head to see Grunkle Ford.

"Sure, Grunkle Ford! Be right back, Bro-Bro." she said to Dipper, who nodded at her while he has a present in his hand.

Grunkle Stan took her to the corner of the room, where it was isolated.

"Ayee Ford-o. What's shakin'?" laughed Mabel, poiting two gun fingers at him.

Ford cleared his throat.

"I wanted to give you this personally." he said, grabbing a tiny box out of his sweater's pocket.

Mabel took it by hand, before she could ask what it was, the curiosity got ahead of her and she eagerly opened it.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped.

It was a shooting star necklace. It's stripes of the star were made from a peridot, amethyst and an orange quartz while the star was dipped in pure gold.

Mabel put it on immediately. "I love it!" she tackled her Grunkle for a hug.

Ford was startled at first, but slowly hugged her back until she pulled away.

Ford muttered some words, but Mabel didn't seem to understand.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh! Um... It suits you perfectly." he said, as if he wasn't even convinced himself.

"Thanks!" Mabel faked smiled. She knew that that wasn't what Ford had actually said.

"Now then, let's get back to the presents opening, I'm sure your brother wants to open them being aside his sister." smiled Ford.

Mabel smiled broadly at that. She skipped along to go to Dipper's side to open the rest of the presents.

"So. You gave it to her afterall." said a voice.

Ford jumped at the voice and looked behind him to see that the voice belonged to Stan.

"I know she'll take good care of it..." he smiled weakly.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mabel was jumping on her bed, as she did, Waddles flew up and down to her rhythm.

"Can you believe it, Waddles? 18 years old! Who would've guessed!" she said grabbing the pig's cheeks.

The pig oinked in response.

She jumped off her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, the necklace dangling from her neck.

She smiled at her reflection, but it slowly faded away.

"If only mom and dad were here to see this..."

The pig knowing Mabel, he went over to her and oinked.

Mabel looked down and gave him a small smile.

"Oh Waddles, even though I don't exactly speak pig, you always know how to cheer me up." she said, hugging the pig.

The pig snorted.

Mabel gasped. "Did you say Mabel?... Or at least I think you did... But still! Dipper! Look what Waddles...- Dipper?" she said, looking around the room.

"... Oh-ho-ho! That sneaky little pirate... I have a feeling that I know where he went!" she grinned.

Mabel yawned. "But I think I'll annoy him about it tomorrow. My bed is calling me to sleep in the magical land of Dreamland."

She changed into her pajamas and hopped into her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, she dozed off to the magical land of Dreamland.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sneaking out was not technically Dipper's style... Nor sneaking in. But he'd do it in order to see her.

He hid behind a bush and peeked his head out to see guards covering the entrance.

He muttered a curse word and looked around to see if there was another way to sneak in.

On the side of the wall, there were two other guards, walking towards the entrance. So then, the left side would be unoccupied. 

Dipper waited until the four guards got together and had a little chat, so he could make his move.

"Blubs!" 

"Durland!"

The two guards ran to each other and hugged in their embrace.

Dipper saw this as a distraction and quickly ran out the bush and went to the side of the wall.

He quickly started to climb the wall, luckily for him, Grunkle Stan has showed him some tricks for breaking in. He laughed silently as he remembered how he met Pacifica.

Grunkle Stan had told him to break into their Castle and steal their gems. Dipper wanted to prove what a man he was and agreed to do it. Little did he know that a blonde girl caught him by surprise.

He hopped over the wall as soon as he was on top, although it took him 5 minutes to finally decided if he should jump or not. He hit the ground with a grunt. He got himself up and dusted the dirt off of him.

He looked up the castle and saw a room that had light in it, knowing that that was his destination. However, he groaned since the room was the at the very top.

He again began to climb up the walls, hoping that he wouldn't make a mistake and fall off.

He started to pant as he was almost there. He had a mini heart attack when his foot almost slipped on the rock he was supposed to climb. Peddles fell down, and hit a guard on the head.

"Hey, did you feel that?"

The other guard shook his head.

He turned up his flashlight and pointed it at the castle only to see nothing. He shrugged and turned it back off to continue his job duties.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief when he was in the room already by the time the guards were about to discover him.

Dipper looked around the room.

"Now... Where are you..?"

Suddenly, his eyes where covered, and he felt his mini heart attack happening again.

"I swear, I wasn't gonna steal anything this time!"

A fit of giggles were heard and Dipper quickly recognized them.

"I should've known."

His eyes were uncovered and he turned around to see a blonde with dark blue eyes, wearing a lavender dress.

"You wouldn't have known if it weren't for me giggling." said Pacifica, crossing her arms.

"But, too bad that you did." said Dipper, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her against the wall.

"Easy tiger, you just got here." she raised an eyebrow.

"Well considering it's my Birthday, I was hoping to get a bit of a present from you." he said, gently kissing her neck.

Pacifica blushed and bit her lip. "Hold on. Let me, uh. Slip into something a bit more comfortable." she winked.

Dipper let go of her and nodded his head. Pacifica slipped out of her room and into the closet. Her heart was beating fast. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a red mark she had on her neck, making her blush deeply.

Dipper, on the other hand, had no idea what got into him. How could he all of a sudden do that? Was it the age thing? Puberty? SOMETHING?! He was freaking out in his mind and kept pacing back and fourth in the room.

"Maybe I scared her..." he muttered under his breath.

"No. You didn't."

Dipper turned around to see her, in a purple nightgown, slightly revealing much, causing the boy to blush.

"You look breathtaking..."

"Don't I always?"

Dipper smirked and walked towards her. Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and let her lips hover over his.

"You're the worst." 

"I think you meant to say 'Best'"

Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his lips against Pacifica's causing her a muffled gasp. He tilted his head to the side and ran his hand over her blonde hair.

Pacifica was trying to keep up, since he kissed her by surprise... Well she should've seen it coming actually. She felt his hands roaming around her body and landed on her hips.

Pacifica then slowly pulled away and pushed him on her bed so she could get on top.

"No fair, shouldn't I be on top?" pouted Dipper.

"Hmm, let me think... No." she smirked and crashed her lips onto his. She could feel his hands going on her back and rubbing it softly.

She decided to give him a little tease so she grinded her hips on his, making him moan into her mouth.

Dipper licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Pacifica opened it slightly, but it was enough for Dipper to push his tongue inside her mouth. He made sure that every place was untouched.

Pacifica's tongue danced along with Dipper's and then wrestled against each other.

"Pacifica? Are you in there darling?"

Dipper's eyes shot open and pulled away quickly.

"Uh- Y-Yes! I'm fine." she cleared her throat.

"... Are you sure? You sound like you're out of breath..."

"It's nothing, Father. J-Just tired..."

"... Alright. Open up so I can make sure you're not with that pirate boy again."

Pacifica's and Dipper's eyes widen.

"You gotta get out of here." she whispered, getting off of him.

"Way ahead of you." he whispered back.

Right when he was to leave through the window, Pacifica called out to him.

"Here. Your present." she said, giving him a nicely wrapped rectangular box color sky blue.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Pacifica?! Open this door right now!" Preston banged on the door.

Dipper quickly pecked her on the cheek and jumped out the window. He started to climb down as quickly as possible.

"Ever heard of privacy?" he heard Pacifica say to her dad.

"Where is he?" 

"Where's who?"

"The blasted dirty pirate!"

"You mean you?"

A little bell was heard.

Dipper's feet finally made it to the ground.

Preston's head looked out the window. He pointed straight at Dipper.

"Guards! Get him!"

Dipper gasped and looked at his surrondings, which where guards getting closer at him. Dipper grunted and ran past them. He knew he could take them down easily, considering the fact he fought a multi-bear once, however, he didn't want to get on any of these guys bad sides since he was going to be coming here more often.

He heard footsteps behind him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He slid down a dirt mountain, causing him to tumble down. He hissed in pain, but they were just scratchs. He's done worse, thanks to Bill.

He no longer heard the footsteps and thought that he was now safe... Now he jinxed it. Dipper mentally facepalmed himself and decided to run all the way back home, just to be sure no one was still tracking him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You're still reading.:D


	3. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYE-O This is where all the Mabill begins.

Mabel was peacefully sleeping next to Waddles. That is, until a loud noise was heard.

Mabel slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked over to the owl clock that marked 2:04.

She rubbed her eyes and heard the door creak open.

"Dipper?" she asked tiredly.

She flopped back on her bed, not being able to resist the sleepyness.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper finally made it back to the ship. He was tired, but he was now 100% sure that no one was following him... Expect for that squirrel and be that that it was a guard and then 'accidentally' attacked it.

Dipper walked on board and heard rustling sounds.

"... Grunkle Ford?"

The rustling sounds stopped.

"Stan? Are you trying to scare me again? Cause last time-"

He was hit by something on the head.

"Ow! Ok. Is this another manly test? I thought we were done with these things already!"

He was hit in the head again.

Dipper fell down on the floor and tried to reach the light switch.

He turned on the lights and let out a scream.

It wasn't Grunkle Ford. Nor Stan. But a man who's eyes were like 8-Balls.

"Keep it down! We'll wake up the- Oh." 

A man who looked like he had a huge sunburn entered the scene. However his smile was big. And I unforgettable, meaning it will probably scar Dipper for life.

"The kid wasn't in his room! Should we kill him?"

"Oh yeah! Let's definitely kill him."

Dipper let out another terrified scream, but before the two could get any closer to them, they suddenly fell to the ground.

Dipper looked up to see his Grunkles with a bat in hand.

"Grunkle Stan! Ford!" he said, more than ever happy to see them.

"Dipper! We heard your girly scream." said Ford.

Dipper turned red. "... Wait. What about Mabel?"

The two Grunkles looked at each other, eyes widen.

"Mabel!" the three said in unison.

Suddenly, as quick as a flash, a shadow passed by them, as they heard muffled screams.

"Mabel!" they all said.

The three followed the shadow, which led them outside.

The shadow, who was obviously a person, had two huge eyes and was carrying a sack behind his back. He grinned at the three and two huge bat wings shot up from him back.

He jumped up and his wings flapped him further away.

"No!" said Grunkle Ford. He took his gun out and point it at that thing. However, it didn't have any bullets.

Ford cursed at himself and threw the gun at the ground.

Stan looked over to Dipper, worryingly. He was on his knees, not taking his eyes off the sight.

"Mabel..."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The man landed in a different ship. He put the bag down with a 'Thump'.

"I-Is she in there?" gulped a shy blue man.

The man nodded.

"I-I'll go tell him then..." he floated away and flew to where his brother's room was.

He hesitantly knocked on his door. He heard a groan inside.

"Who is it?"

"I-It's me."

He heard his brother laugh hysterically.

"I've been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet."

"W-Wh-"

The door opened up. A blonde hair man stood there buttoning up his shirt.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand. It was a quick glimpse of the future!" he turned around to look back at his room. "We'll finish this up later, Pyronica." he winked.

The girl inside his bedroom giggled and he closed the door.

Will gagged. "I didn't need to see that."

"I can rip your eye out of you if you want!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm good..."

"Well what is it that was so important that you had to interrupt me?"

"Oh! Y-yes uh, EyeBat has caught the girl..."

His brother's eye widen, and a grin was soon followed by it.

"Brilliant! I knew that monster could do it!" said Bill, twirling his cane.

Will flew back to where EyeBat was. The sack was still on the ground, however, struggling as if it wanted to break free.

Bill snapped his fingers and Kryptos appeared at his side.

"Open the sack."

Kryptos did what he has been ordered to do, and when the sack was opened, he received a punch in the face.

"Ha! You should've seen that coming if you ever wanted to kidnap a-"

Mabel looked around her, noticing that she was no longer on the Stan O' War II.

"If it isn't Shooting Star!"

Mabel felt her blood turn cold. She turned around to see the blonde pirate staring right at her.

"I should've known it was you!" she glared.

"Nah, you couldn't have possibly guessed that... Oh wait. Maybe you could've!" laughed Bill.

Mabel looked at Bill's side and saw a twin version of him, but in blue.

Bill noticed that she was no longer paying attention to him, and be rolled his eyes.

"This is my brother, Will." he said, obviously not interested.

"H-Hi..." he shyly waved.

Mabel hesitantly waved back. She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts.

"You have a brother? Poor thing. I pity him." she glared at Bill again.

Bill glared back at her. "I pity your family. They must be relieved that I kidnapped you!"

"No they wo-WAIT. Wait, wait, wait, wait. This is a kidnap?!"

"Yup! All for you! You should be honored."

Mabel turned pale. "What do you want me for?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Will, could you show our new guest where her room is?" he grinned.

"Yes Bill..." he sighed. "C'mon..." he said, calmly.

But Mabel stood there. She glanced at Bill, then Will and then the plank.

Thinking quickly, she knew she had to get off of here. She made a run for it and ran towards the plank. She was at the tips end and saw the sea below her.

"Oh ho! I wouldn't do that if I were you..." she heard Bill's voice.

"And why is that? I'd rather be with... with whatever is down there than be here with you!"

"Oh really? Meaning you want to get eaten alive by sharks, possibly a kraken, and then there's also-"

Mabel jumped.

"... Will you look at that."

Mabel reached the surface and tried to swim away. But a yellow glow surronded her and lifted her up the sea and back on the ship.

"I said I'd rather be with whatever is down there than be with you!"

"Yeah, well, life is tough kid. Ya' can't get everything you want." he turned to his brother. "Will. Can you please make sure you take her to her room, without her trying to jump overboard again?"

Will looked at Mabel and back at Bill. 

He floated over to Mabel and grabbed her wrist. Mabel tried to squirm away, but Will started to grab her harder.

"That's more like it! Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to in my room." said Bill, turning away and making his way to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Will let go of her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, worryingly.

Mabel looked into his eye, since the other was covered with an eyepatch.

"What do you care? Your Bill's brother. You're probably as heartless as him."

Will sighed. "I-I'm not exactly like him... I don't even know how we're related! We're complete opposites."

Mabel saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey... It's okay. I feel the same with my dorky brother. He's all mysteries and codes while I'm all about parties and Mabel Juice." she laughed.

Will sniffed. "L-Let me show you to you room..."

Mabel bit her lip. She could actually have another opportunity of escaping again since Bill isn't here anymore, but who knows what he would do to Will if she escaped. Besides, considering that the two were brothers, Will probably has the same power as him.

Mabel slowly nodded her head. "Alright..."

Will lead her down an aisle, that had many doors. 

"... What's your real name? All Bill ever does is call you 'Shooting Star'." said Will, nervously

However, Mabel didn't reply. She wasn't trying to escape for Bill not to hurt him. So she thought it would be fair.

Will, however understood that she didn't reply back, he wouldn't talk either if he were kidnapped by his enemy.

She kept on following the blue brother Bill, until he came to a complete stop.

"T-This is where you'll be staying." said Will, opening the door for her. The door creaked open. Mabel peeked inside the room and sticked her tongue out. The room was all gray and dull. And all there was was a stack of hay. Which would be great for Gompers, but sadly, she isn't there with her. Mabel entered the room, obviously looking down. She had regretted the fact that she didn't take the chance when she could. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Will saw her reaction to the room, and knowing him, he isn't quite fond of people being sad like he usually is.

"I-I know it's not much... b-but maybe we can decorate it sometime together... although, I don't think Bill will appreciate that very much from me" he said, rubbing his arm.

Mabel looked back at his bright blue eyes and a small smile grew on her face.

"... I'd like that."

Mabel wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but she saw a smil,e tugging on the side of the corner of Will's mouth.

"W-Well.. I-I guess I'll let you be..." said Will, about to close the door.

"Wait, Will!"

"Yes?" he opened it right back up again.

"Mabel. My name is Mabel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja like it?:D Didja, Didja?:D I hope you did.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Horrible? Terrible? You wanted to take your eyes out? I know. I'm sorry. But if you did like it, YAY!:D


End file.
